8 Second Ride
by Shadazefan14
Summary: Shadow is a full-blooded bull rider, while Blaze only sticks around for the barrels. Shadow watches Blaze do her runs but he wants to know her more. He wants Blaze to see what he can do so maybe she won't think of him as a lifeless cowboy itching for another rodeo. Will Shadow find the courage to face his fear, or will Blaze end up with his arch rival on the circuit, Silver.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shadow's Pov

Tonight is going to be another rough ride for me. I managed to draw the meanest bull in the whole circuit, The Beast. My arch rival got the best bull for the best ride. So right there tells you who is going to win tonight.

"Going to be rough out there Shad's. Wish you luck" Silver sneered.

"Get over yourself just because you got Man-Made Machine doesn't mean you can rub it in my face." I growled back.

"I've heard what Beast can do. He's given a couple cowboys a run for their money."

I was going to answer but the announcer got my attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen here come the cowgirls. Our next event is Barrel Racin'. Our first cowgirl tonight is Amy Rose give it up for Amy".

All of us cowboys ran over to the fence to catch a glimpse of the cowgirls running. Amy wasn't as good as some of the other's but she can make her horse run. The whole crowd went 'awww' when she hit the last barrel.

"There is a five second penalty for Amy, Sorry Amy."

The other boys whistled and hooted at the girls as they rode their speed demons around the barrels.

"The last rider tonight is known as the Queen of Barrels, please welcome Blaze."

I was hanging over the fence just to catch a glimpse of her. She turned the barrels with ease. It looked like she wasn't putting any effort into it at all. When Blaze finally finished, she did her victory run outside of the arena. All the boys left their places to congratulate her, everyone but me of course. I sat and watched from a distance.

After a while the final event of the night came. Of course I was scared because I didn't know what I had ahead of me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, one cowboy thinks he's got the guts to ride The Beast. Give it up for Shadow"

The crowd went wild; while I prayed I can stay on for eight seconds and not be crushed by my bull. The gate flung open and The Beast started his ride. I lost my grip and I was flung half way across the arena. I scrambled to my feet to run to the gate. Of course my day was going to be bad. The Beast caught up with me and slammed me into the gate. I managed to get myself out of the arena with a broken hand and arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaze's POV

"Hey Blaze, are you still here at the grounds?" Silver asked.

He called me when he already knew I was going to be gone.

"What kinda question is that?" I snapped.

"O' sorry. I just called to tell ya somethin'. Do ya remember my rival Shadow?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did I tell ya he drew The Beast?"

"Yes Silver, you did"

"Well Beast gave Shads a run for his money. He's at the emergency room right now"

"O' my gosh! Is he okay?" I started feeling bad for a hedgehog I didn't even know well.

"Yeah, he just broke an arm and a hand."

"I told ya, he's just a lifeless cowboy itching for another rodeo. He doesn't care what he does. I'm tellin' ya he's probably goin' to be in Dallas next weekend."

"No doubt 'bout that."

"Well Silver, gotta let ya go. I'll call ya later 'k."

"Bye Blaze" He said and hung up.

I pulled onto the highway and headed for Dallas. It was going to be a long ride there, since we are in Atlanta, Ga. I pulled into a gas station to fuel up my Chevy Silverado, and check on my Roxy. I saw some of the cowboys from the rodeo and they were whistling at me, trying to get my attention. I turned my head and glared at them.

"What do you boys want?" I snarled

A grey wolf from the Bull Riding came up.

"You're here alone and you seem to be the only hot girl here so we thought we can take you to dinner tonight." He said.

"What makes you think that I'm going with you?" I asked.

"I know you want me Blaze, just admit it."

"I hate your guts." I growled.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"Well I can make you come." He snapped.

I gave him a fight but he was way too strong for me, so just as I gave up a familiar truck pulled up. Shadow, well at least he's better than nothing. He opened his truck door and I made my scene

"Let me go!" I growled.

Shadow turned his head my way and saw the grey wolf dragging me to his truck. Shadow's voice was full of anger.

"You heard the girl let her go."

"Make me. You are injured you can't hurt me." The grey wolf snapped.

Shadow brought his casted fist up and punched him square in the nose.

"I might be injured but I'm not handicapped." He snarled and helped me to my feet.

"Ya gonna regret this." He snapped back and hopped into his truck. We watched him speed away.

"Are ya okay?" He asked me.

"I just needed help that's it. Now go do whatever you gotta do 'cause I gotta get goin' or I'm gonna miss the rodeo in Dallas." I said and walked over to my truck. I hopped in and drove off leaving Shadow in the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shadow's POV

I watched her drive off in her stunning new Chevy Silverado and turn onto the highway without looking back. She was a girl after my heart, but the only problem is she doesn't like me. I started back to my truck to grab my wallet when Silver's truck came barreling into the gas station and park right next to mine.

"What the hell were ya thinkin' Shads? Don't ya every touch my gal again got it." He yelled in my face

"Oh so was I 'spose to let her be dragged into another man's truck and get raped?" I growled. "She told me she needed my help and she thanked me for it."

"Well if ya anywhere near her again so help me, you are dead" He growled and stormed inside.

I grabbed my wallet and went inside. I bought a cold drink for the road and head for Dallas. Just as I pulled out of the parking lot my truck told me it needed gas. I pulled up to a pump and started fueling when I saw Blaze's truck pull back into the station. She jumped out and slammed the door. She seemed mad. She stormed into the store and came back out dragging Silver behind her.

"How dare you say something like that!" She growled and slapped Silver across the face.

"What are you talking about Blaze?" He asked standing up from her blow.

"I heard everything. That's what you get for leaving your phone on speaker phone. I heard every dang word you said. I don't belong to you. I even told you he just helped me. He wasn't going to let me be pulled into another man's truck and be raped. I thank him very much." She growled.

"Blaze I can explain." He said.

"You said everything I needed to hear over the dang phone there is no explaining needed." She headed my way.

"I am sorry about what he said. Next time just punch him in the face he needs it now and then." She said and headed towards her truck.

"Blaze, wait." I said.

"Yes Shadow." She looked back.

"I need to ask you something. Do you have any plans, so maybe you can come to dinner? Just trust me I'm not one of the other men."

"I guess." She smiled.

Silver watched my every move. His anger was out of this world. I pulled my truck up next to hers.

"Do you want to ride with me or ride separately?" I asked.

"I'll ride in my truck so I can hit the road after." She said hopping into her truck.

"Okay." I said and drove to the nearest steakhouse.

Blaze pulled around in back to be able to pull out without trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Sorry for not putting this on earlier. **

Chapter 4

Blaze's POV

Of course the man chooses Texas Roadhouse. Out of places we could eat he chooses a roadhouse. What an idoit. I shake my head and hopped out of my truck and walked over to Shadow. I had to roll my eyes when he asked have I ever been here. Well I have. Dust and dirt from the cowboys coming in and out of this makes it kinda hard to breathe in. Then you have all of the smoke coming from the bar. When we walked in, the roadhouse was different from other ones. It was all clean, not a speck of dust or dirt was to be found. Best of all there was no smokers here. I sighed in relief. Shadow ordered us a table for two. When we went to sit down Shadow pulled my chair out for me. Okay what is going on here? I just came to eat, not to be treated like some weak person who can't pull her chair out so she could sit in it. I had to chuckle. All I could say is that his is an idoit. The table we sat at made out of pine. I could tell by the smell of it. I love the smell of pine. We sat next to a window so we got a view of the city night lights. He might be an idoit but he knows how to choose a seat. The waitress came and got our orders. Shadow was the first one to break the silence with a stupid question.

"Do you have a crush on Silver?"

I shot him a glare then burst out giggling.

"No… He's just a good friend of mine who thinks I should date him." I answered

"Will you date him?" He asked.

"Not in a million years. He is a good friend and all but I don't see the qualities of the man I want in him." I answered.

"Oh, I see." He said

Everything I ever wanted in a man happened to be what Shadow has; a perfect body with strong arms that can hold me when I need it; serious man who only jokes when it is time to; not afraid to get smashed by a bull; and finally somebody who will take me on dates and kiss me when appropriate. In all of that happens to be crammed into a body of the idiot she is talking to, but why him? I keep asking myself. Why this idoit?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Shadow's POV

Blaze kept looking me up and down and every time she looks at me she is always confused. Confused about what? That is the part I didn't understand. I paid the waiter and then we headed for the door.

"Thanks Shadow. I forgot what it means to have a nice dinner." Blaze smiled, with that confused look in her eyes.

"You're welcome." I tipped my hat.

"Are you riding Saturday?" She asked.

"Yeah, doctors said it was as bad as it looks." I nodded.

"I could tell it wasn't that bad when you punched Jake in the face." She chuckled.

"Silver was pretty upset though. I have never seen a girl slap a guy the way you slapped Silver." I teased.

"Watch yourself cowboy, you could be next." Blaze gave me a light punch on the shoulder.

"I'll see you in Dallas." I said and headed for my truck.

"Shadow, wait." Blaze called.

I turned around and Blaze stood there staring at me. "Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed your company. You are a mystery waited to be figured out." She smiled and she walked back to her truck.

I'm a mystery? She is the mystery, and I hope I'm the one to figure it out.

**Couple of Days later….. **

Good ole' sweet state of Texas and the biggest rodeo is held right here in Dallas.

I was twisting in my seat. In just a couple of hours I'm going to be on top of my ride; waiting for the gate to fly open; adrenaline running through my body, making me eager to hold on tight. A golden buckle was right on my fingertips, and all I have to do is grab it. I'm seriously going to make myself sick just thinking of that thought. I pulled into the rodeo grounds and I see Silver's truck parked right next to Blaze's. Being the Curious George I am I drove over to see what was going on and some part of me wished I didn't. When I drove past their trucks they were in-between the two of the trucks and they were making out. Blaze had her back against the side of Silver's truck and she was taking in everything Silver gave to her. All I could hear were these words.

"_Do you have a crush on Silver?" I asked_

"_No… He's just a good friend of mine who thinks I should date him." Blaze answered _

"_Will you date him?" I asked. _

"_Not in a million years. He is a good friend and all but I don't see the qualities of the man I want in him." Blaze answered. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Blaze's POV

When Silver and I broke our kiss, it felt like I have just lied. You wanna know something, I did lie. I lied to Shadow. I told him that I wouldn't date Silver in a million years and here I am making out with him. I bet that truck the drove by was Shadow. I can't believe I would let myself do this. I shoved Silver away and walked off.

"What was that for Blaze?" He yelled at me.

"I need time to think, okay?" I yelled back and continued walking away.

I saw Shadow's truck parked all alone. I knew, just knew it was Shadow who drove by. The door of his truck was open and he was sitting in the driver's side and he looked ticked off and I probably know why. I took a deep breath and continued walking towards Shadow's truck.

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"Shadow, I know I lied to you, but will you listen to me?" I asked

"I don't need your snotty cowgirl attitude why don't you go back to your cowboy. I bet he misses you." Shadow snapped.

"Look cowboy, I came here to apologize for my selfish actions. I know I hurt you but can you at least forgive me?" I growled.

Shadow came out of his truck and slammed the door. He was at least a foot and a half or two feet taller than me, his arms were strong enough to back another man down and he is standing right in front of me. My tail tucked in between my leg and my whole body started to shake with the fear he might knock me out.

"Blaze, I don't need an apology. All I wish is that you wouldn't lie to me ever again. Can you do that?" His voice change from aggressive growl to a soft whisper.

He voice was so close to me ear his breath made a shiver go down my back.

"I'll try as hard as I can but Shadow I am a cowgirl. Down to the bone bad and I tend to break promises, but I promise I will never lie to you again only if you can prove yourself to me." I whispered in his ear.

"What do I have to do?" Shadow asked.

"Catch me." I said running to my truck.

Silver saw me coming because he came walking up to me.

"Blaze, why are you running?" He asked.

"Silver hate to break it to you but I'm very busy playing games with other guys. So we're done. Don't come crying to me because I have someone to watch me back and he is ten times stronger than you'll ever be." I told Silver and unhitched the trailer as fast as possible.

I heard footsteps come running up to me. Just in the nick of time I got into my truck and raced off out of the fair grounds. I pulled into an empty field and Shadow's truck was nowhere to be seen. So I hopped out. As soon as my foot hit the ground, something wrapped around my waist.

"I caught you" Shadow whispered.

I turned to face him and a smile fixed upon his lips. I leaned into him and he bent his head lower. His lips landed on mine. He was a good kisser. He has probably kissed a lot of girls in his life. When we broke, I smiled at Shadow.

"Watch yourself cowboy, one wrong step and we're done." I smiled.

We watched the sky turn pink, purple, orange, yellow and red, with the huge orange sun fall. In just a couple hours the rodeo was going to start, and this time I'm not leaving after I collect my prize. I'm going to watch my cowboy ride. Just like he watches me ride, but I'm going to be hanging over the gate, waiting for him to burst out of the gate. Watch him hold on like there is no ground below him. Just the thought of Shadow riding made my heart pump.

"Are you getting excited?" He asked.

"I can't wait for tonight. What would you do if I told you I'm staying to watch you?" I asked.

"Then we are going out to eat, but this time something you might like a little better." He smiled and leaned in and kissed me again.

I thanked god he had no cast.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shadow's POV

I did it. I finally got the girl of my dreams and I'm holding her in my arms.

"We better get going; the rodeo is going to start soon." She said.

"Why do you have to ruin the moment?" I asked.

"Because, I want to watch my man ride." She giggled.

"Oh, I see. So you're waiting for me to let go of you so you can drive off in your new truck." I teased.

"Yes, now let me go." She squirmed in my arms.

"What if I don't? Are you going to dump me?" I asked.

"No, but I will leave a mark on you." She laughed.

I let her go and she walked over to the passenger side. She wants me to drive, I see how she is. I hopped into the truck and started the engine. I had never pictured myself driving Blaze to the fair grounds.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, very much." I said and drove out of the field. "I bet the farmer or rancher is going to be ticked off when he sees tire tracks in his field."

"You think. I bet he has a lot of country folks who tear up this field at night." She laughed.

We pulled into the fair grounds and I parked next to her trailer. I turned off the engine and hopped out. I was met with a fist to my face which has happened to come from a certain white hedgehog I only know so well. When my vision cleared up, Silver was standing right in front of me and throwing another punch at me. This time I dodged it.

"What is this about Silver? I have never done anything to you." I growled.

"Yes you have, you have taken my life away. My future was so bright until you happen to come along and you took it all away." He sneered.

I had too. I threw a punch with all of my weight behind it. I caught Silver in the face. He stumbled backwards a couple of inches.

"Silver the Hedgehog; I have had it with your actions. This time you won't just get slapped and yelled at. You will feel much more than that." Blaze growled and threw at least five punches to the face.

"Blaze, I love you. Why can't you see that?" Silver held his hands up to block another punch from Blaze.

"You might love me, but you can't stop a cowgirl from moving on to another cowboy." She growled. "I thought I was in love with you until I figured out that I have lied so many times I was determined to make it right."

"Tell me then; what did you say that you lied about." Silver snapped.

"When we were in Atlanta, right after I apologized to Shadow about your selfish actions, we went out to eat. Shadow asked me if I had a crush on you and I told him no. He went on and asked me if I would ever date you. I told him not in a million years. So when we arrived here, you told me that I was the prettiest person you had ever seen. You told me things that made me like you, so we kissed. Shadow happened to drive by and saw it. I lied to Shadow; I am done lying to him." Blaze slapped Silver. "I want you to leave Silver. I don't want to see you anymore."

"Fine!" He yelled and jumped into his truck. We watched him fly outta of the fair grounds.

"You should've let me beat the crap outta him." I complained.

"You'll have another time. I'm sure of it." She laughed and went to the back of the trailer and opened the door.

She led her horse out and started tacking it up. She went back in the trailer and she grabbed her saddle. I wasn't going to sit there and let her lift that saddle out. I walked in and grabbed the saddle for her.

"Need a lift?" I teased and walked out putting the chromed out saddle on the horse's back.

"Thank you Shadow. No if you are going to be helpful why don't you go get the bridle for me?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." I tipped my hat and she whacked me across the shoulder with her hand.

"I wouldn't even start." She giggled.

I laughed and walked into the trailer and looked for the bridle. That's when I heard the door shut and lock.

"Blaze that ain't funny let me out." I said, not enjoying her joke.

"Nope." She laughed.

"Blaze, please?" I begged.

"Why do you have to be so attractive?" She mumbled and opened the door.

"Because, that's who I am." I said and handed her the bridle.

"Thank you." She said and went back to her horse and finished tacking it up.

She hopped up on in the saddle and looked at me.

"Need a ride cowboy." She teased.

"Maybe, but I think I'll walk." I said and went to the shoots for the drawing. I felt that her eyes were on me the whole time.


End file.
